Artificial surfing wave facilities, typically called wave pools exist. Some are linear, in that they are generally rectangular and a wave travels from one end to the other. Other wave pools have a wave generating device located within the body of water, with waves radiating outwards toward the edges of the wave pool.
The present invention aims to provide novel apparatus for generation of waves and also novel structures for the generation of wave breaks.